1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus that is fit for use in biometric authentication, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blood vessels have come to be considered as one of biometrical characteristics of a human being. In most cases, the blood vessels in a finger are imaged for identification of a person. A guide is used to set the finger correctly at a imaging position. (See, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-71118.)
If the imaging apparatus has a guide, the base on which the imaging apparatus is mounted will lose freedom of design and will become larger. It is therefore demanded that the guide should not be used.